


For Love and Honor

by Southern_Fried_Penguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Gabriel, Don't Ask, Don't tell, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Five Stages of Grief, Gabriel is surprisingly understanding, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John is in the military, John's Betrayal, M/M, Sam is in the Military, Top Sam, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Fried_Penguin/pseuds/Southern_Fried_Penguin
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have been lovers for over a year. Gabriel comes home one day to find that Sam's entire world has been turned upside-down, betrayed by his father of all people. He watches as Sam struggles not to fall apart, initially feeling helpless. Gabriel finds a way to help Sam through his betrayal and anger, allowing for some very sexy times between them, and getting his own surprise in the end.





	For Love and Honor

**Author's Note:**

> After writing Destiel for so long, I decided to try my hand at Sabriel. Please be kind, and leave lots of comments and kudos!!!

The first thing Gabriel saw when he opened the door to the apartment was Sam sitting in his chair, a letter in one hand and a gun on his lap. Gabriel's hand went slack, spilling the contents of a grocery bag; Sam didn't seem to notice the orange rolling past his shoe, staring blankly into the living room.

"Hey," Gabe said, trying for casual - failing, his throat too tight. "You got the mail?"

Sam finally turned his head and looked at his lover. "Came by military courier." There was a blankness to Sam's gaze that Gabriel had never seen before as he began reading. "'I do not have a faggot for a son.' Signed, General John Winchester. On official military letterhead too." Sam gave a hollow laugh. "Short and to the point. He always did hate typing." He finally looked up at Gabe, eyes bright. "I don't have a father anymore."

Gabriel stared down at his lover of over a year, helpless to know what to say or do. Everything had begun unraveling a few months before when the two of them had gone on a week-long beach getaway, far from the prying eyes and suspicions of Sam's military colleagues. Or so they had thought. Ten days ago Sam had been surprised by a panel that had laid photos before a stunned Sam and which, despite its attempts at formality, had only one question: was he gay?

Sam, never one to tell a lie, had said yes. Thus began his discharge process, although nobody would say what form it would take. However, out was out and despite five years and achieving the rank of Captain, the military had spoken: they no longer wanted him.

Gabriel knelt slowly down beside his lover's chair. Sam's gaze never wavered as Gabe picked the gun off the other man's lap, checked the safety without looking, and slid it beneath the small table beside them. His throat tightened as he realized again how much was being unfairly stolen from the man. As long as Gabriel had known his lover, Sam could take anything that was thrown at him, no matter how tough, and work through it. That's what had always attracted Gabriel to Sam: the military man was a rock, someone that could always be counted on to stay steady. Now that rock was crumbling before Gabe's eyes, and he was powerless to help.

He laid his head on Sam's knees and hugged his lover's calves. Hyper-aware of the gun beneath the small table next to them, Gabriel tried not to think what he may have found had he been too long at the grocery. Tears threatened but he refused to let them come, hugging Sam's legs tighter. A hand rested on Gabe's head, fingers lacing through the blonde hair. He leaned into the caress, turning to kiss the palm when it moved down the side of his face. The thumb caressed Gabe's mouth and when he looked up he saw Sam watching him.

"You always were so beautiful on your knees," Sam mused, tracing the lines of a bemused Gabriel's neck with his fingertips. Confusion over the sudden change in mood gave way to understanding as Sam's hand clamped down in his lover's hair, pulling back Gabriel's head. Sam leaned forward in the chair and, letting go of Gabriel's hair, slowly wrapped his other hand around the exposed neck. Gabe could still breathe but the blood and air flow had been restricted; his head began throbbing in time with his rising heartbeat. Sam's thumb caressed his partner's jawline without letting up on the pressure. Gabriel kept himself still, submitting to the hold, keeping his eyes locked with Sam's. Despite the sorrow he still felt for his partner, there was a thrill of anticipation seeing the mounting fierceness in Sam's gaze.

“I suppose nothing can be done about it now.” Sam sighed.

“Sam, I'm so sorry.” Gabriel whispered. He opened his eyes and glanced down at the gun once more. “The fact that I caused this...a pain great enough to even have you consider...”

“Stop.” Sam said, more forceful than he intended. He took a small breath then started again, softer this time. “The only thing I regret is the small mindedness of people who assume who I love has any effect on how I serve my country.”

“Fuck 'em. You are the bravest man I know.”

“I do believe your opinion is biased.”

“You want facts? Alright. Last year…”

Knowing that Gabriel was on the verge of an impossibly long rant, Sam silenced him by capturing his mouth with his own. Gabe's surprised melted away with a purr from the back of his throat, causing Sam's hand to tighten in his hair once more. He lightly ran his tongue along Gabriel's lower lip until he was granted entrance. He immediately became pliant in Sam's hands. He knew Sam felt helpless with the current situation, so allowing him to be in control now was the only way Gabriel felt he could help. It was something they both enjoyed immensely so it was easy enough. Sam scooted forward in the chair, opening his thighs so that Gabriel could lean into him completely. When their chests were flush against each other, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and grabbed handfuls of his flannel shirt, clinging on tightly.

Sam switched his attention to the expanse of neck put on display before him. He placed open-mouthed kisses on the tanned skin, feeling the heartbeat dancing underneath his lips. Gabriel's grip tightened as Sam latched onto a sensitive spot and sucked gently until he was sure it would be marked. Satisfied that it was, he moved higher and grabbed Gabe's earlobe with his teeth, nibbling until he heard noises that caused his trousers to become increasingly too tight. Gabriel pulled back for a moment and looked into Sam's eyes. The growing passion was easy enough to see, but Gabe knew him well enough that it was also hiding an immense sense of betrayal. Uncertainty of what his future may hold. And anger that had to be released before it festered.

Releasing his hold on the flannel, he cupped Sam's face as tenderly as he could. He immediately made it his mission to assure Sam that he would never abandon him, come what may. “Sam.” Gabriel started, his voice starting to crack slightly. The tears that he fought moments ago won their battle as they slipped silently down his face. “Whatever you want, whatever you need from me, take it.”

Sam's eyes instantly went from a bright honey to the color of storm clouds, the pupils dilating impossibly wide. Gabriel sucked in a breath, waiting yet eager to face the oncoming storm that was Sam Winchester. “Are you sure?” Sam asked, holding onto his self control by a thread. “The way I feel right now….once I start I'm not sure I could….”

Gabriel quickly kissed him, swallowing his words of doubt. “You would never hurt me Sammers. Of that, I have no doubt and neither should you. Exorcise your anger. Let it out. I can take it, whatever happens.” Then he said the three words he knew Sam needed to hear before they continued.

“I trust you.”

Sam immediately sprang from the chair, pulling Gabriel with him. He mercilessly crushed his lips to Gabe's in a punishing kiss that they would both feel for hours to come. Among their heavy breathing Sam managed to growl the words ‘bedroom’ and ‘now’. Not wanting to relinquish contact, Gabriel began walking backwards towards the room they shared. Sam continued his onslaught of Gabriel's mouth while following him, as if he was starving for oxygen only Gabe could provide.

Gabriel began to fumble with the buttons of his silk shirt, his fingers hopelessly inept as he couldn't seem to get his brain to make them work properly. By the time his back was pressed against their bedroom door, Sam's impatience had grown to the point of insanity. He grabbed Gabe's shirt and ripped it open, sending the expensive buttons flying everywhere. He yanked it down over Gabriel's shoulders, exposing miles of tanned skin punctuated by the occasional mole and the slightest dusting of hair. He immediately latched onto his left nipple and laved his tongue around it until it pebbled. He took the dark nub into his mouth and sucked, hard.

Gabriel felt his knees go weak and knew that if it wasn't for the door behind him he would have surely crumpled to the floor. He wanted nothing more than to grab Sam but his hands were still held prisoner in the buttoned cuffs of his now ruined shirt turned inside out. Sam reached around him and turned the doorknob. They both momentarily stumbled as it swung open under their combined weight. They caught their balance once again as Sam pushed him towards the bed. As Gabe felt the backs of his knees touch the bed, he renewed his efforts to free his hands. Seeing what he was trying to do, Sam spun him around facing the bed.

“Kneel on it, and I'll help you,” he ground out between clenched teeth.

Gabriel did as he was told, feeling the mattress dip under his weight and bringing him on an almost equal level with Sam. Sam was there immediately, grabbing his hands. Instead of releasing him, however, he used the shirtsleeves to effectively tie Gabriel's hands together. He turned his head in surprise. This was new. But it only caused the fire within him to burn hotter still, his cock swelling and begging for release from its confinement. Sam's smile was almost predatory.

“I didn't say what I would help you with.”

Gabriel couldn't do anything but close his eyes as an involuntary moan escaped his lips. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he didn't care. Sam needed this; Sam needed him.

As soon as he was satisfied that Gabriel was sufficiently tied he started kissing the back of his neck, feeling the curls tickling his nose. Goosebumps immediately covered Gabriel's body, causing him to shiver. “Sam, please…” he panted. Sam quickly pulled his flannel and his undershirt over his head. He then snaked his arms under Gabe's and around his waist, pressing his chest flush with Gabriel's back.

Gabriel rolled his head back and let it go limp on Sam's shoulder. He felt Sam press his nose against his neck, his tongue licking a stripe from shoulder to ear. He was so centered in to what Sam was doing with his tongue that he hadn't noticed Sam's hands, which were now occupied unfastening the flies on his jeans. The sudden release of pressure on his straining cock was enough to alert him of Sam's intentions. He looked down, wanting to see Sam take him in his hands. He could see the head: an angry red, leaking profusely, demanding attention. Sam's fingertips ghosted themselves over it for a moment, a delicate tease but also a conniving misdirection. No sooner did Gabriel throw his head back once more, this time in frustration, Sam gripped the length and gave it a firm stroke upwards while simultaneously sinking his teeth into the apex between his neck and shoulder.

Gabriel saw stars and was sure the howl of pleasure that was ripped from him sounded anything but human. Sam continued to nip and suckle on him, leaving his mark on him. Through his haze, Gabe can hear Sam punctuate each bite with words.

“You. Are. Mine.”

The hand on his cock continued to grip him, stroking him. The clear fluid that oozed from the tip acted like lubrication, aiding Sam in his administrations. Gabriel felt dizzy with want. He arched himself slightly forward while gyrating his hips, effectively grinding his ass against Sam's crotch. Sam moaned his name, clearly undone by the unexpected stimulation.

“Is that what you want?” he asked, removing his hand from Gabriel's cock and placing it around his neck with just enough pressure to hold him still. “You want me to bury myself inside you, and fuck you until you can't scream my name anymore? Is that it?”

Gabe tried to swallow but the combination of his mouth being dry and Sam's hand on his neck made it almost impossible. He could still breathe so he knew he wasn't in danger. Except for losing his mind. “Sam…” he croaked.

“You want to ride my cock? Prove it.” Sam released his grip on his neck and proceeded to pull down Gabriel's jeans and boxers in one swift motion, pooling them at his feet. While Gabriel acclimated his overheated skin to the cooler air around him, Sam divested himself of all his remaining clothing. He then untied Gabe's hands, kissing his wrists as he freed each one. Once he was sure Gabriel had control of his arms once more, he pushed him forward, effectively bending him over.

Grabbing his hips he pulled him closer to the edge of the bed, making him easier to reach. Keeping his hands on his hips, Sam started placing more open-mouthed kisses along Gabriel's spine. He worked his way down, slowly but methodically. The slight sheen of sweat that had appeared on Gabe's body filled his senses, the sweet musk of the man he knew and loved so well. When he reached the cleft that dipped towards Gabriel's most sensitive of places, he firmly speared his tongue into it, just enough to elicit more of the delightfully sinful sounds he was coaxing from the man under him.

Grabbing him once more, he quickly straightened up. Carefully positioning himself, he nestled his own cock between the perfectly shaped globes of Gabe's ass. His own precum glistened as he smeared it all around, allowing smoother skin-on-skin contact.

“Show me.” he demanded. “If I allowed you sink onto my cock until you were nearly split in two, how would you ride me?” He delivered a quick but firm slap on one obscenely perfect globe, watching it turn pink before his eyes. “Show me!”

By this point Gabriel is practically sobbing with his need. He immediately leans all weight on his forearms, effectively presenting himself to Sam's demanding gaze. He feels the heat and weight of Sam's girth still nestled tightly against his hole. He begins to move, sliding his ass up and down against Sam's length, gyrating, moving any way possible to get any friction at all against his entrance. At one point the head of Sam's cock caught in his puckered opening, the nerve endings there already overwhelmed with sensitivity. Just that little bit of pressure was enough to send Gabriel to the edge of the precipice. It took everything he had to hold himself back. Sam watched Gabriel's display, his mouth literally watering at the scene before him. He held Gabe's ass tightly against his cock, knowing it was driving his lover mad but also enjoying watching what was his to claim.

“You are so fucking gorgeous.” he breathed.

He knew Gabriel could hear him, his sighs telling the tale. It would be so easy to give Gabe what he wanted, what they both craved. But he denied them both, knowing he wasn't finished ridding himself of the poisonous anger that would eventually fester. Gabriel knew him so well, knew he needed this. He wasn't going to let it go to waste.

He took a step back away from Gabe's body. He watched as Gabriel turned his head almost immediately, a questioning look on his face, wondering why he suddenly being denied. Sam smirked at him, but there was absolutely no humor behind that smile. Gabriel went still. His panting instantly becoming quieter, although never slowing. It was almost imperceptible, but he saw it. The slight change in stature. The squaring of his shoulders.

The pissed off Captain had come out to play.

“Turn around.” he ordered.

Gabriel immediately obeyed, sitting on the bed as a young boy would when being sent to the principal’s office. His gaze held Sam's, awaiting his next instructions. “As fucking amazing as that was, I don't believe you've earned my cock just yet. You will show it the attention and respect that it deserves. Understood?” Sam barked. Gabriel nodded, but Sam wasn't having it. “ANSWER ME!”

“Yes Captain.” Gabriel answered, acting demure.

“Good. You can start by getting on your knees.” Gabriel kept eye contact as he slid gracefully to the floor. Sam put a hand on the back of Gabe’s head to guide him forward and the man complied, closing his lips around the tip of Sam’s shaft. It was a welcome invasion, warm and soft but firm at the same time. He moved forward down the length, cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Sam groaned and his attempt to concentrate faltered.

“God, if that isn’t just the most gorgeous you’ve ever looked...” Gabriel moaned at the endearment and swirled it over the head as he shuffled his hand, making Sam groan. He smiled smugly.

“I might be the one on my knees, but it’s you losing control Sam.”

The Captain's eyes glinted and he gasped hastily as Gabe gave another loud, slurping suck.

“You think you’re the one with the power here?” He twisted one hand in Gabriel’s hair, holding him still as he flung his hips, driving himself to the back of Gabe’s throat. He spluttered and opened wider, trying to accommodate Sam as he thrust savagely. His eyes watered from lack of air, saliva spilling from the corners of his mouth in a shiny trail.

“Think you’re still in charge?”

He drew back and Gabriel bent over, coughing as he cleared his mouth. Sam patted his head mockingly, forcing him to tilt it back with a hand under Gabriel’s chin. “Let’s try it again without the attitude, shall we?”

Gabe scowled but swept his tongue over the shaft, hand moving a bit faster around the base. He sunk down and Sam whipped his hips forward, prodding him in the palate. Gabriel murmured to himself and the Captain’s eyes just about rolled back in his head.

“Oh god, do that again.”

“Do what?” he popped his lips free.

“The humming.”

“You want me to hum?”

“You’re so fucking argumentative – one of the things I like best about you, naturally, but still. Just fucking hum!”

Gabriel grinned and sucked Sam back into his mouth, thinking of a good tune. He settled on one, humming low in his throat as he pushed his head forward.

Sam laughed. “I'm Too Sexy? Really??”

Gabriel managed a smile and kept up his theatrical humming, secretly delighting in the way Sam had to tear his eyes away as he flung his head back. His fingers massaged Gabriel’s head, tugging painfully at his hair, but he didn’t make another attempt to control the man’s movements and Gabe kept up his steady bobbing strokes, lips slick with spit, his tongue salty from Sam’s pre-cum.

Sam dragged him back by his hair. The dirty blond flinched slightly but sat still and obedient until Sam’s grip loosened he groaned contentedly, sagging a little. “Good boy. Perhaps you do that a little too well. I'm not ready to be finished with you yet.” He leaned down and kissed Gabe, nails digging into the back of his neck as his tongue licked the mess from around his mouth. Gabriel whimpered. Sam broke away with a snicker and twisted the hair at his nape, forcing him to stand up.

“On the bed, now.” Gabriel positioned himself in the middle, watching with blown pupils as Sam crawled over him. He nudged his lover's legs apart and knelt between them, supporting himself on his hand while the other wrapped around the flesh between Gabriel’s legs.

“Can you just imagine what I want to do to you?” He stroked Gabriel softly, thumb sliding over the head on each pass. Sam looked down at him and licked his lips. “Can you picture it? Me weighing you down, slamming into you tirelessly.”

Gabriel took a sharp breath, the image vividly springing to mind. Sam’s mouth curved up at the side wickedly as he kept up his strokes, voice low and quiet in Gabe’s ear. “Making you scream so loud the entire street will hear you….”

“SAAAMMMM.” Gabriel whined, his eyes flitting closed.

His cock twitched in Sam’s hand and the Captain grinned, leaning closer. “Clutching your hips until they’re bruised, slapping those pretty thighs, digging my nails into your perfect flesh...” Gabriel's body involuntarily arched into Sam at his words, silently begging. His prick was so engorged with blood that it had turned a violent shade of purple, contrasting itself against the flush that shaded him everywhere else.

“There we go. Little Gabe likes drama as much as the rest of you, it seems.”

Sam tugged at his arousal. Cool fingers caressed his shaft as Sam sucked Gabriel’s sac into his mouth, tongue swirling around it. He gasped, legs stiffening then falling slightly further apart. Sam pulled away, dragging his lips backwards. Gabriel shivered at the warm press of Sam's tongue against his entrance, the wicked tip circling the puckered skin. It squirmed in, the contact wet and startling. Gabe mewed.

“You like my tongue? See, when you’re good you get rewarded.”

Gabriel tried to control his breathing but spread his legs wider as Sam's tongue swivelled back inside him. He felt a surge of something through his body, making him feel unsteady. Sam wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s cock and stroked as he lapped at the man’s opening, worming his way in deeper. The two sensations made Gabe buck slightly, fingers digging into the covers to try and hold himself together. He felt a sort of rolling wave moving up his spine and gasped, only to have it cruelly cut off by a hard grip around the base of his member.

“Uh uh, not yet honey. I am nowhere near finished with you.”

He ducked his head, tongue returning to its exploration as his fingers made long, slow motions up and down Gabriel’s prick. He rolled his hips up into Sam's fist, aiming for more friction. Sam didn’t stop him, keeping up a constant pace as he nipped at the back of Gabriel’s thighs and gently sucked his sac again, one side at a time. His fingers played over the sensitive spot just behind and Gabe stiffened, only to be clamped off again.

“All in good time. Stop squirming.” he ordered.

He growled with a frustration that made Sam quirk a brow gleefully as he sat up, reaching towards the bedside table and the supplies they kept there. He took out a thin white tube and flipped off the cap, squeezing a line of clear gel over his fingers. Sam rubbed them together, thoroughly coating the skin before placing them at Gabriel’s entrance. Instead of pushing them inside, he calmly stared at him.

“I wonder how long I could keep you here...just waiting.” he mused.

“You...wouldn't...be that….cruel…” Gabriel gasped.

Sam just smirked and pressed a finger in slowly, the lube helping him work past Gabriel’s tight muscles. He immediately forced himself to let go, easing the way as much as possible. Sam didn’t speed up, just pushed gently until he was encased in Gabriel all the way up to the knuckle. He pivoted the digit, stretching out the other man, and as his fingers brushed a sensitive spot Gabriel’s mouth fell open with a groan before he could stop it. He plunged his finger in and out for a moment, making as much space as possible before adding another. The renewed stretch made Gabriel purr and soon both fingers were pressed against his walls. It felt so good, the tightness, and he spared a glance at Sam to see the same thought mirrored on his face. He crooked his fingers and Gabe shouted again, arms flopping back against the pillow. Sam took his time preparing him for the next finger, making sure he was thoroughly open and ready before he even tried to slide it in. Gabriel closed his eyes against the added intrusion but the slight burning faded like with the others. Soon he was panting up at Sam with anticipation. Sam suddenly bent forward until he could take Gabriel in his mouth and grinned.

“Are you ready?”

His tongue swished over Gabe’s member as his fingers rubbed against his passage, and Gabriel jerked violently. Sam’s lips were glossy with moisture as he closed them, sucking hard. His climax came rushing back, so close Gabriel could taste it on his tongue, and just as suddenly Sam stopped.

“DAMMIT SAM!” he whined without meaning to.

The other man ignored him, waiting until his breathing slowed before starting again. He did it over and over, until Gabriel was ready to rip his hair out. But the more Sam tormented him, the more it felt like it wasn’t enough. The fingers moving inside him always just missed the sweet spot; the hot cheeks rubbing against his shaft were too slippery for any real contact. He pressed his head back and wriggled his hips unhappily. Sam stopped again, leaning his chin on Gabriel’s thigh.

“Do you want more, Mr. Novak?” He panted, nodding.

“What’s the magic word?”

Gabriel stubbornly bit his lip. He wasn’t going to say it. Sam tutted and scissored his fingers, brushing Gabe’s prostate again. He arched up, eyes shut.

“Please! Please Sam, please!!”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me."

“Atta boy!”

He slipped his fingers out and Gabriel groaned, prick bobbing between his legs impossibly hard and weeping. Sam tipped the lube into his hand and worked himself slick, climbing over him. He hooked his lover’s knees over his arms and slid in.

It was like nothing Gabriel had ever felt before, rippling through his muscles from his ass outwards with each thrust. Sam bit his neck, his chest, his jaw, mouth barely leaving Gabriel’s body as he snarled and drove himself forward. The smaller man grabbed at the sheets but it wasn’t enough leverage; his hands closed over Sam’s shoulders, pinching as he rocked into the friction. Sam pulled at his hair, half-raising Gabriel’s torso. The change in angle made Gabe’s hands fall back weakly, trying to hold himself up as Sam thrust. Gabriel’s whole head felt like it was going to explode, his limbs aching from being clenched so tight. His lip quivered as his eyes rolled shut and the taller man giggled.

“Do you want to come?” Sam breathed, first pounding into him and then teasingly slow, alternating between strokes. “Do you think you deserve it?”

“Yes please, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please Sam!”

“Nice try, but no. Tell me what I want to hear and maybe I’ll let you come. If you're lucky.”

He hesitated, wanting to prolong Sam's control over him, but he was dying to be touched. He’d been hovering on the brink for at least fifteen minutes. Sam gave a particularly vicious thrust and Gabriel moaned.

“Oh please Captain, please let me come!”

Sam closed his hand around Gabriel’s swollen head and his climax hit him with a yell, writhing underneath him. Everything went black, the only sound was the blood crashing through his head as he bucked and rippled.

“Say it again.” He hissed.

“Captain! Captain, oh shit SAM!”

Gabriel took a shaky breath, movements slowing as he relaxed. Sam laughed triumphantly and hammered into him, falling over the edge with a feral roar. He stared down at Gabriel, shoulders hunched as he emptied himself into the other man. He took a moment to rest his sweat-slicked forehead on the pillow before lifting himself again. He gently pressed his lips to Gabe's while carefully removing himself. Feeling his limbs going weak, he slowly sank down onto the bed. No sooner than he did so, Gabriel rolled onto his side facing Sam and gathered him close.

He pressed butterfly kisses on Sam's forehead as they waited to catch their breath. Sam closed his eyes, feeling his eyes beginning to water from Gabriel's gentleness. The next thing he knew, he began to sob gently. Gabe tightened his hold around him.

“It's going to be alright.” he said trying to soothe him. “Whatever happens, happens.”

“I know.” Sam sniffed. “Fuck, look at me. I'm acting like a little bitch.”

“You are absolutely not!” Gabe scolded. “You're going through an entire range of emotions. First disbelief at the letter you received, which turned into pain great enough to contemplate using your gun.”

“I wasn't really going to use it, you know.”

“I would hope not. I would be very pissed.” Sam couldn't help his small grin. “Anger came next. I'm glad I could be of help for that, by the way.” Sam's laugh was muffled by his face being so closely pressed to Gabriel's throat, and Gabe couldn't help but smile smugly. “These are all natural steps in the grieving process.”

“But I'm not…”

“Yes you are, in your own way. You're grieving for the loss of a father you had always looked up to, tried to be just like him. And you're also mourning the loss of your career, something you forged for yourself through years of dedication and hard work. Both things that were extremely important to you.”

“I suppose you're right.” Sam sighed. “You usually are, you bastard.”

“Someone has to be.” Sam sat up and Gabriel reluctantly let him.

“I wish my bank account was as big as your ego.” he said. “It would certainly give us more time to spend together. But there's still one more step that is coming.”

"Which is?”

“Acceptance. Eventually you will accept that what happened wasn't your fault, because of who you are or who you choose to love. It simply is. It may take you some time however. But you are an incredible man. I have no doubt that you will come out of this stronger than you were before.”

“I believe I will have you to thank for that. As long as I have you, I feel I can overcome anything.”

“Then accept this, here and now. I have no plans of going anywhere.”

“As if I'm going to give you a choice in the matter.” Sam giggled.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam once again and pulled him down for a kiss. He wondered in the back of his mind if he had any ideas on shortening one's refractory period. But before things progressed further, Sam's phone began to ring in the living room. Sam made to pull away and Gabriel pouted.

“Hold that thought.” he said. He hastily donned a bathrobe that was sitting in a pile on the floor and ran to catch the call before it stopped ringing. Gabriel lazily stretched, feeling his limbs quite relaxed. Sam had left their bedroom door open so he could hear him call for him.

“Gabe?”

Mildly alarmed, he got up and joined Sam, clothing be damned. He found him standing by his chair just staring at the phone still ringing in his hand. Peering over his shoulder he saw the name lit up on the screen.

“It's my dad.” Sam murmured quietly.

Gabriel kissed him softly on his shoulder. “You don't have to answer.” But Gabe knew he would, his training still heavily ingrained in him. He watched as Sam hit the Accept button then held it up to his ear.

“Hello Sir.”

Gabriel took a step back to give Sam some privacy but Sam quickly grabbed his hand, insinuating that he wanted him to remain close. Gabe squeezed his hand gently in reassurance then made his way to his own chair. Here he could watch Sam's facial expressions, although not hear the other half of the conversation.

“Yes sir. I received the letter. Came today actually.”

Gabriel watched as Sam kept his face carefully neutral.

“No Sir, I don't understand. I'm your son. I never would have expected this reaction from you.”

Gabriel began to fidget.

“Yes, I understand that rules are rules. If I'm out, then I'm out. But why does that lessen your opinion of me?”

Silence.

“So you think my loving another man makes me less of one?”

More silence.

“Well let me tell you something Sir. A real man stands up for what he believes in, and not caves to the opinions of others. He protects those who have protected him.”

‘Bravo Sam.’ Gabriel thinks to himself.

“What is the real purpose of this call anyway? I'm actually busy at the moment.”

Gabe smirked.

“Yes he's here. Where else would he be?”

Gabriel sat up at the mention of him, curiosity getting to him.

“I do believe that is no longer your business, seeing as how I'm no longer your son.”

Gabriel could hear Sam's father raise his voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. Suddenly he watched Sam's face perk up, a wide smile suddenly splitting his face.

“Well if you must know, I do believe I have a wedding to plan.”

Gabriel froze, not sure if he heard correctly. Sam held out his hand, inviting him to take it. Gabriel stood up on suddenly shaky legs, not sure what was happening. He took Sam's hand and felt a squeeze.

“That's what I said. You should have seen the look on his face. Complete shock.”

Gabe listened in a daze. “I wouldn't worry though. I'm sure your lack of invitation will free you from the trouble of arranging the time away.”

Sam held the phone away from his ear and Gabriel could hear the voice on the other end, loud and belligerent. He watched as Sam simply hung up the call and tossed it in his chair. Gabriel still stood in shock, finding words hard to come by.

“Well say something, you jackass!” Sam laughed.

“Did you mean it?” Gabriel asked, finally finding his voice. “You want me to marry you?”

Sam faced him fully. “If you'll have me.”

Gabriel quickly threw his arms around him and kissed him thoroughly. “I'll have you any way I can get you.” he said. “And with my imagination, that can be quite a challenge.”

Sam kissed him again, his intention clear. “I never back away from a challenge.” he responded. Grabbing Gabriel's hand once more, he led him back towards their bedroom.


End file.
